Los NuevOz Poderes de Naruto
by RenZiTo
Summary: Mi fic empieza desde que Naruto esta hablando con el líder de akatsuki pero hay algunos cambios como que Azuma no muere ni Tsunade queda en coma porque eso de que Danzao se vuelva hokage no me gusta así que aquí les dejo mi fic a ver que les parece


Mi fic empieza desde que Naruto esta hablando con el líder de akatsuki pero hay algunos cambios como que Azuma no muere ni Tsunade queda en coma porque eso de que Danzao se vuelva hokage no me gusta así que aquí les dejo mi fic a ver que les parece

Recuerdos (1er parte)

Era un día nublado en la aldea mas conocida del país del fuego mas conocida como la aldea de la hoja (Konoha) se podía observar a u rubio ojiazul en su departamento con sus ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando mientras que en su interior llevaba mantenía una conversación con su demonio interior.

Kyubi: Acabemos con esta aldea muchacho  
Naruto: No  
Kyubi: ¿Por qué no? Después de lo que te hizo la pelo de chicle y ese tuerto no te quieres vengar o es que no te acuerdas como te trataron por salvar a esta maldita aldea del líder de akatsuki y a ese maldito Uchiha.  
Naruto:….. (Recordando)

Flash Back  
Nagato:¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Naruto:… (Pensando)

Nagato: Sabia que no tenias una respuesta, mejor entrégate

Naruto: No piensa entregarme y a lo de tu respuesta pienso igual que mi maestro que algún día la gente se va a entender por si sola y ese día va hacer que llegue la paz

Nagato: Ya e escuchado esa respuesta y ese día nunca llego por eso yo voy a traer la paz cueste lo que cueste

Naruto: te equivocas si piensas de ir de aldea en aldea matando gente vas a encontrar la paz

Nagato: Y entonces como piensas encontrar la paz

Naruto: Aun no tengo una respuesta pero mientras yo siga vivo voy a esforzarme para encontrar la paz

Nagato se sorprende por esa respuesta y le dice: Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven por ese motivo con este poco de vida que me queda voy a tratar de ayudarte.-Nagato empieza a hacer sellos y en medio de la aldea sale una estatua y de la estatua salen almas dispersadas

Naruto: que has hecho?

Nagato: Les e regresado a la vida a la gente de tu aldea.-Nagato denuevo empieza hacer sellos y sale una luz disparada hacia Naruto y le pregunta: que me has hecho?.-Mientras se arrodilla por el dolor que siente en su cuerpo

Nagato: te e dado un regalo, hazme un favor cuida de Konan

Konan: No Nagato no mueras por favor no me dejes.-Mientras le caían lagrimas de los ojos

Nagato con su ultimo respiro llego a pronunciar sus ultimas palabras.-Adiós Konan cuídate gracias por todo.-Y cae muerto en los brazos de Konan.

Naruto llego a escuchar las palabras de Nagato antes de morir después de un rato el dolor se va y Naruto le dice a Konan.- Por ahora vamos a estar en mi aldea .Naruto ayuda a Konan a pararse para ir camino a la que seguía dolida por la muerte de Nagato trata de pararse una ves parada empiezan a regresar a la aldea luego de salir del árbol que creo Konan le dice algo a Naruto

Konan: Podemos ir por el cuerpo de Yahiko para enterrarlo junto a Nagato

Naruto le responde: esta bien.-Y salen rumbo al lugar donde estuvieron peleando Yahiko y és de haber encontrado el cuerpo de Yahiko se regresaban a la aldea. En el camino se interponen cuatro sombras con los atuendos de Akatsuki y una habla y dice

….: Cuanto tiempo Dobe

Naruto: Por fin apareces.-Abriendo sus ojos.-Sasuke y vienes acompañado por lo que veo

Sasuke: Si es mi nuevo equipo, te los voy a presentar para que sepas con quien te capture.-Sasuke hablaba mientras que las 4 sombras se ponían a su costado.-ella es Karin.-señalando a una pelirroja.-el es Suigetsu.-señalando a un peliazul.-el es Jugo.-señalando a un pelimostaza

Karin: Así que tu eres el jinchuuriki del nueve colas (Kyubi)

Naruto: si y por lo que veo se han unido akatsuki.-Naruto desesperado por saber porque Sasuke se a unido a akatsuki le pregunta.-porque Sasuke?

Sasuke: tengo mis rezones y una de ellas es vengar a mi hermano y a todos los de mi clan por haberlos matado.-Naruto se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba se enfurecía

Naruto: vengar a tu hermano? No que lo querías matar por lo que el hizo a tu clan

Sasuke: eso no te importa.-Mientras se ponía en pose de combate y le dice.- espero que hallas entrenado para que me des lucha  
Naruto le dice responde: te propongo algo.-mientras se ponía en pose de combate.-si te venzo regresas a konoha y si me vences me dejo capturar que dices.

Sasuke se queda pensando en lo que le dijo Naruto y después de un rato le responde.-acepto pero vas a perder.-mientras que le dice a su equipo.-no quiero que se metan esta es una pela entre Naruto y yo.-su equipo se aleja y Naruto le dice lo mismo a Konan.-Konan por favor aléjate que esta batalla se va a poner peligrosa.-Naruto y Sasuke esperan a que caiga una hoja para empezar una pelea de taijutsu

Mientras que en Konoha se llevaba una platica entre el equipo 7 y katsuya

Sakura: Que habrá pasado por que la gente habrá revivido

Katsuya: El líder de akatsuki los ha revivido.-el equipo 7 se queda sorprendido por lo que dijo katsuya y el dicen.-como que los revivió si el los mato.-katsuya les responde.-Naruto fue a hablar con el y lo hizo entrar en razón al líder de akatsuki

Kakashi: No cabe duda Naruto es el numero 1 en sorprender a la gente.-Mientras que katsuya se queda sorprendida por la información que le llego y le dice a los demás.-Deben ir a ayudar a Naruto han aparecido mas akatsuki.-Todos se quedan sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir katsuya y se preparan para ir a ayudar a Naruto

Fin del primer capitulo que tal les pareció  
Comenten haber si les gusto, para seguir escribiendo o para dejarlo aquí nomás.[/color]


End file.
